


Destiny

by comcumfeia10



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Coma, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10
Summary: Samantha had an ordinary life until one day when she went to sleep, for seven years. What will happen when she wakes up? What will she do?Also this is going on longer than I expected so ya don't put your standards too high.(also my first work so lower those expectations)





	1. Announcement

Ok so um this is just a random story about stuff and it is actually about some dreams that I may have had...

Also check out my other stories and if you're reading this yay I have a view!!!!


	2. Who Am I Really

My name is Samantha and my life is boring. (Wow I'm really blunt sometimes lol) I opened my eyes and sighed. It was another mundane day in another mundane world. My alarm blared and I decided that it was best if I didn't wake the whole household at 6:06 am and turned it off. My joints aches as I rolled out of bed and rummaged through my bag to find clothes for the day. Black sweat pants and a plain black tee. I slipped on my black and white polka dot slippers and slipped my phone in my pocket. The stairs creaked as I trudged down the stairs to start my day. It was now 6:11 as I started making my cereal. Rice Krispies with a dash (yeah right 


	3. Sleep...

I shut my eyes and let sleep consume me. It was most likely around 3 or so in the morning when I slipped into unconsciousness.

***

I opened my eyes and I was in my dream world-finally. I felt power rushing through my veins and determination flow through my body. My claws flexed and I growled. I was their leader and they were an extremely powerful race. We had no name but we were known throughout the galaxies. We ruled everything.

***

After an eventful night I woke up, exhausted. I felt as if I had done everything in my dream in the real world, but that was impossible-right? I smiled and sighed. My imagination was beautiful sometimes. My eyes drooped but I realized that it must be late so I reluctantly got up. I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas before going downstairs. Yawning, I made myself breakfast and noticed that it was about noon. "Wow" I mumbled. "Time flies". My stomach ached where I had been hit in my dream and I looked under my shirt to see a bruise. "Well then... I guess something happened" I whispered, quickly putting down my shirt before I got anymore thoughts. I finished making my cereal and sat down once again at the dinning room table looking at my phone.   
I settled down once again to go to sleep. I wanted to go to my dream world faster and it was only midnight when I drifted off. That was early for me on a weekend. My eyes fluttered and closed.

***

I once again opened my eyes into my dream world and sighed in relief. The power I felt was immense and let me believe that I could be anything. Why would I ever want to leave? I felt no pain, only perfection.


	4. Where Am I?

I felt myself fading. Getting less powerful. I fell to the floor.

***

Beep...Beep...Beep  
I awoke to the sounds of hospitals. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I saw the face of a nurse or doctor and gulped. Where am I?   
"Take it easy" the woman said, "You just woke up".   
"Wh...Where am I?" I said, but it came out more of a hiss and a growl.  
"You were in a coma, but you're fine now" the woman replied, trying to calm me.   
"How long?" I asked weakly.   
"Seven years" I could feel that she had empathy for me but wanted to get to her next patient. Well that's new, I guess I thought.  
"It's okay, I'm fine for now. You can get to your next patient," I said, "but could you tell me where my parents are?"   
The woman looked away and I knew, as if I could read her mind, "They're dead, aren't they"  
The woman nodded weakly, "Suicide, all three of them, about a year or so after you went into your coma. Your grandparents and friends wanted to keep you on life support, for when you woke up and I guess they were right, you did wake up."  
I looked down and took it all in. I don't understand what's happening. I nodded at the woman and she left the room to continue her rounds. I looked to my bedside table and saw my phone. It was charging and had a note on top of it. We'll be back after school to check in on you -I hope you still know our names I smiled to myself. At least I wasn't completely alone in this world. I thought about the last thing I remembered from the real world. I went to sleep on a Saturday night, then my dream. They were so vivid, like memories. I felt like I had and was living them. Then I realized-was I.


	5. What is my Destiny?

It had been about a day since I had awoken and I felt as fit as a fiddle. The doctors said that I was perfectly heathy but wanted to keep me for observation. When I was alone I had experimented with my theory and had proven it correct. I had tried to use the powers I had in my dream and they had worked! I was slowly learning and could now move objects with my mind. I tell you, it comes in handy and this was a very important skill for me, then again, why wouldn't it be? My friends had visited me when they had learned that I woke up but they were gone now. It had been amazing to see them again and I had forgotten how much I needed them and missed them.  
I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I was slightly dizzy as I walked over to the bathroom to see my reflection. I had grown. My face looked much paler than usual and I realized how close to death I was.  
A look of determination came over my face and I silently pledged that I would try and be strong. This was MY life and I was going to live it god dammit. A single tear slid down my face as I realized how much I lost. The tear made its way onto the hospital gown and I looked at it. No I thought. Stop it right now. You WILL have the life you deserve. I made my way back to the hospital bed and waited for the nurse to come back. I NEEDED out of here.


	6. Announcement

So um ya... Sorry about how bad this is but I don't care!

Lol! 


	7. Finally...

About half an hour later the nurse walked in to check my vitals. I didn't understand why they kept doing this even though they knew that they would find me in perfect condition. Why are they keeping me here? "When can I leave this place?" I said weakly.  
"Sorry, but you're going to what we call the insanity ward" the nurse said with a smile.   
"What!" I screeched. "What fucking right do you have to keep me here! In the insane asylum no less!"  
The nurse quickly said something to her walk-I talk-I and a few seconds later some security guards rushed in. Within a few minutes they had my hands and legs strapped down with white tie things that are so goddam annoying and infuriating. The nurse injected me with some kind of tranquilizer and I was out within minutes.

I woke up to the sound of utter silence and a much different room than I was in before. I looked around and realized that the walls, ceiling, and floor were white. Oh great, now I know where I am. The looney bin. Great, just great. The one window was covered in large iron bars and looked over some kind of courtyard from what I could see. I was still strapped to the bed and a little groggy.   
"We'll look who's finally up" a voice said. It was female and had a fake welcoming tone as if they hated their job. My head spun as I tried to take in the entire room at once. The woman's heels clanked against the floor as she started walking. The person who I now believed to be a nurse stepped in front of the bed so I could see her. She wore the mundane white-grey nurse outfit with a name tag that said 'NURSE SUZI' on it. Wow her name is NURSE SUZI! Oh my crap. 'Suzi' turned around and started talking about something that was most likely important, but I really didn't care. I guess this is my new life I thought to myself.


	8. What To Do Now

It had been about a day since I had been admitted against my will and I was slowly going insane, unless I already was. I felt really shitty, way worse than I was when I first woke. I heard some screams which were promptly cut off by who knows what and wondered what was going to happen to me. Is this legit? I thought to myself. My thoughts were cut off as the door to my room opened.   
"I have consulted the doctors and we believe that you can now have your restraints off! But you need to wear this ankle tracker instead" the nurse said cheerfully. Boy her voice was annoying.   
After the tracking thingy was on and the restraints off I sat up and stretched. The blood rushes to my head and I got dizzy. I groaned and sat back down on the bed. The nurse smiled and exited 'my' room, closing the door quietly. The minute she was gone I looked at the thing on my ankle. It was strong and clung to my skin. I wouldn't be getting it off anytime soon. My gaze traveled around the room, looking in every corner.   
The only furniture in the room was the bed and a small desk with a chair next to it. I looked under the bed and discovered some storage for clothes. I once again looked around and sighed. I guess I could get used to this.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ok so sorry if this is really bad but I'll continue it anyways   
This was supposed to end on the chapter with destiny in it (lol I forgot the name and #) but I mean why not continue it right?


	9. Well Then.

It had been about a week I think since I was admitted and I was starting to like it here, if that was possible. I don't know why they were keeping me here but then again I'm apparently crazy so what do I know! It was very different here and I was sure now that this place was NOT legal. Today I was actually excited because I was going to meet some other people! Granted, they'd be a little crazy, but aren't we all? I had gotten to know the staff and I found out that they weren't all that bad. The nurse named Lilly walked me to the sitting room and I got a glimpse of who I was meeting. Most people think that these places are filled wit ugly and disgusting people but he was hot. I could feel myself staring but I didn't care. His eyes were a dark blue and his hair a medium brown. He made me blush slightly which I immediately covered up. He smiled and it brought his small dimples to life. Crap he must be REALLY fucked up then I thought to myself.   
After having our "social" time we were dragged back to our rooms, which we both resisted. Late that night I heard a quiet knock on my door. Not knowing who it could be, I tip toed to the door and opened it. I had found how to unlock it from the inside on my second day here and it turned out to be a very useful talent. I opened the door to be met with dark blue eyes. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. He pressed his finger to my lips and stepped inside closing the door quietly behind him.   
"I have something to tell you" he whispered.


	10. Oh My Crap!

We sat closely together on my bed. We shared our warmth and relaxed.   
"I-I couldn't stop thinking about you" he said.   
Lilly had said that his name was David something-or-other and he had been admitted about a month before me. My thoughts snapped back to David and how much I wanted to tell him that I loved him.   
"I don't want to freak you out but I um really like you" David said. I smiled and realized that he was most likely shy.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Wow I'm moving this along quickly!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Well I really like you too" I said, still with a grin on my face. I realized that I had met him this morning but that didn't matter right now-nothing did when I was next to him. We slowly leaned forward and our lips gently collided. It was soft but passionate at the same time. We only separated to take a breath and we both blushed then silently laughed at how shy we both were. We heard soft footsteps outside and remembered where we were. David slipped beneath the bed in case they came in and I slipped under the covers, pretending to sleep. The footsteps passed and David resurfaced.   
"I should get back" he said with a longing look at my lips. He silently made his way out the door and left, but not before I made sure that there was no one out there to see his leave. "Be careful" I whispered placing a small kiss on his cheek. After I saw him make make his way to his door down the hall I slipped back into my bed thinking about how thankful I was that there were no cameras. Did I really just find love in an asylum? What has the world come to!


	11. Uh Oh

It has been weeks since David and I met and every night we had snuck off together. It was actually going really well at the asylum, ya' know it being an asylum and all. It was perfect until it wasn't. Now David and I were awesome and everything, it was the place that was cramping our style.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Well I guess my style right now is just really blunt lol 


	12. I'm Just So Done

After drying my foot off I made my way out of my room and to David's. Thankfully he was still there and I looked around before pushing my way in quietly. I whispered his name and cautiously made my way over. I shook his arm and found it very cold. My heart dropped and I rolled him over to get a better look. I jumped back in shock, knocking over a chair and most likely alerting the entire building to where I was. David's entire chest was covered in blood. His face and beautiful dark blue eyes were torn up and if I hadn't spent so much time with him, I wouldn't have known it was him. While I was staring at David's corpse many guards or whatever the guy was that I killed was came in and roughly dragged me into the hall. I could feel adrenaline and pure power pumping through my veins but I was in shock. Why would they kill him? He didn't do anything! Hit tears were streaming down my face and I felt myself weaken, as if I was a flower that has bloomed and was now waiting for its next chance ( ok that was a horrid thingy so basically:I was weaker ). My body went limp and my vision slowly faded into blackness, but just before I saw a gun pointed at me. BANG!

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Ok I know that that was really short but I needed to end the chapter here 


	13. Hello?

Also shoutout to cxoxorp (Wattpad user) who will be in this chapter.

Have fun reading!!!!!

Also thank the you all for the views! Right now I have 42 and I am freaking out!!!!! Thank you all!!!

\-------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the cement. I tried to recall what happened before I blacked out and tried to remember why I wasn't dead. "Oh my god, Samantha, is that you?" A voice said. My body felt kinda sore but other than that I felt fine. Except that nothing was fine. I don't know what I am or where I am, plus David was dead. The person who made me happy in my time of need was dead. And I don't know why.   
The voice got louder and some on shook my shoulder. "Samantha?!" The voice said, sounding anxious and scared. I fully opened my eyes and tried to focus them. Now kneeling in front of me was my best friend Em. I had always remembered her, even in my coma state. What she was doing here I didn't know. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I said groggily.   
"What are you doing here?" She said, confused that I was here I guess but glad that I wasn't dead.   
"I-I, uh, don't know" I stuttered.   
She tilted her head and looked at me, confused. "Last I heard you were moved to a mental hospital because of possible brain damage from when you were in the coma. What happened?"  
I stood up and Em helped me walk out of the ally. What happened? What am I going to do now?

\-------------------------------------------------------

So I know that was really short but I have writers block and I'm at a theater to see the new star wars movie with my bffs! Yay!

Once again sorry for the crappy update.


	14. Announcement

I was copying and pasting this from my Watt-pad and was cringing so hard. I apologize for this story and may try and finish this story, after I may even try and rewrite the previous chapters. I realize that these chapters are really short, and I will try and also add more description to the chapters

Thank you for reading this, hopefully I can finish this book for those few that are reading this.

Once again, I will apologize for the horrid writing and crappy update timing.


End file.
